The Lost Experience/Enthüllungen
Das ARG The Lost Experience enthüllt einen großen Teil der Mythologie und der Geschichte von Lost, einschließlich Enthüllungen über die DHARMA Initiative, die Zahlen, die Hanso Foundation und die Menschen hinter diesen Projekten. Diese Seite bietet denjenigen, die das Spiel nicht selbst miterlebt haben, eine Übersicht von allen Erkenntnissen. Für eine Tageszusammenfassung, siehe The Lost Experience Hinweise. Im Laufe der Lost Experience wird die Idee der Serie Lost als fiktives Element in einer "echten Welt" behandelt, was zum Beispiel bedeutet, dass die Autoren der Serie die Namen von "echten" Firmen wie der Hanso Foundation verwendet, ähnlich wie in seinem Roman " " die verwendet. Enthüllungen über Lost und die Insel Die Lost Experience findet im Sommer 2006 statt, während die Handlung von Lost im Herbst 2004 spielt. Daher haben nur wenige Hinweise aus dem Spiel Aspekte und Geschehnisse auf der Insel direkt erklärt. Trotzdem bietet das Spiel einige Schlüsselinformationen über die Geschichte der Insel. DHARMA Initiative in einem Orientierungsfilm aus dem Jahr 1975]] Es wird enthüllt, dass DHARMA ein Akronym für "Department of Heuristics and Research on Material Applications" ("Abteilung für Heuristik und angewandte Materialforschung") ist. Sie wird von Alvar Hanso gegründet, um die Valenzetti Gleichung zu untersuchen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Forschungsprojekt, das in den 60er Jahren von den Vereinten Nationen unterdrückt wurde. Die Gleichung berechnet angeblich die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Ende der Menschheit und basiert laut der Hanso Foundation auf einer Gruppe von Kernzahlen - 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42. Durch Änderungen der Umwelt und der menschlichen Faktoren soll die Menschheit gerettet werden. Dies wird durch eine Änderung von einem der Parameter der Gleichung bewiesen. Bis Juli 2006 ist jedoch keine solche Änderung eingetreten und Thomas Mittelwerk sagt, dass sie bereits seit dreißig Jahren im Griff der Tyrannei "dieser sechs Zahlen" sind. Als Folge hat die DHARMA Initiative die Insel bebaut, deren exakte Position nur Alvar Hanso, den DeGroots und wenigen hochrangigen Mitgliedern seiner Organisation bekannt ist. Im Sri Lanka Video wird gesagt, dass auf der Inseln Stationen errichtet wurden, in denen Wissenschaftler die Faktoren, die die Gleichung beeinflussen könnten, weiter untersuchen. Des weiteren werden regelmäßige Versorgungsabwürfe sowie ein Sendeturm erwähnt, der die Zahlen so lange in einer Schleife ausstrahlt, bis eine davon geändert wurde, um der Welt mitzuteilen, dass der Untergang abgewendet wurde. In einem Fernsehinterview bei "Jimmy Kimmel! Live" erklärt Hugh McIntyre, ein Vorsitzender der Hanso Foundation, dass die Finanzierung der DHARMA Initiative 1987 eingestellt wurde. Die Black Rock Die Black Rock ist ein Sklavenschiff aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, dessen Besitzer und Kapitätn höchstwahrscheinlich Magnus Hanso, der Großvater von Alvar Hanso, ist. Dies ergibt sich daraus, dass das Schiff in Portsmouth von Dock 23 aus abgefahren ist und dass Magnus Hanso die Docks 18 bis 27 besitzt. Das Schiff verschwindet im Jahr 1881 auf der Rückfahrt von einer Goldgräberoperation im Süden des Indischen Ozeans. Wesentlich interessanter sind jedoch die Umstände, die unmittelbar vor und nach dem Verschwinden eintreten. Laut Händlern aus Papua-Neuguinea ist das Schiff von dem Hafen aus nach Osten gefahren und nicht nach Westen, obwohl in Afrika das Gold aus Indonesien und Papua-Neuguineia gegen weitere Sklaven getauscht werden sollte. Apollo-Riegel Der Apollo, der schon mehrmals innerhalb der Serie zu sehen war, erhält seine eigene Webseite und eine Hintergrundgeschichte. Es wird enthüllt, dass sich das Unternehmen jetzt im Besitz der Hanso Foundation befindet, was erklärt, warum die Riegel auch auf der Insel zu finden sind. Es wird suggeriert, dass ein weiterer Charakter, Dr. Hackett, vorhatte, psychotrope Substanzen über die Riegel zu verteilen. Die Hanso Foundation und Alvar Hanso Die Hanso Foundation wird nach dem 2. Weltkrieg gegründet und ihr Gründer Alvar Hanso wird von einem Munitionshändler zu einem philantropen Geschäftsmann. Es wird enthüllt, dass die Hanso Foundation eine starke Verbindung zur Widmore Corporation und zu Paik Heavy Industries hat. Beide Unternehmen kommen in Lost vor. Das Sri Lanka Video zeigt, dass Alvar Hanso die DHARMA Initiative für die Erforschung der Valenzetti Gleichung ins Leben gerufen hat. In dem Norwegen-Video wird bestätigt, dass Alvar Hanso von Thomas Mittelwerk, seinem "Nachfolger" gefangen gehalten wird und dass Alvar der Vater von Rachel Blake ist. Sie ist die Hauptprotagonistin des ARGs, die die Wahrheiten über das Unternehmen enthüllt, wie zum Beispiel dass es Organhandel in der dritten Welt betreibt. Einer der größten Fälle von Korruption ist Mittelwerks Sri Lanka Projekt, bei dem er vorhat, 30% der Bevölkerung in Dörfern mit einem kontrollierten Virus zu töten, um die Valenzetti Gleichung irgendwie zu testen oder daran zu arbeiten. Weitere Informationen suggerieren, dass Alvar Hansos Leben in Gefahr ist. Dr. Eliza Vasquez versucht ihm Briefe zu schicken, da sie bei einer Blutuntersuchung etwas Ungewöhnliches festgestellt hat, was zu einem tödlichen Herzanfall führen könnte. In Italien erfährt Rachel Blake, dass Mittelwerk aus unbekannten Gründen eine vollständige Austausch-Transfusion und unzählige Impfungen bekommen hat, bevor er nach Sri Lanka gereist ist. Rachel Blake Wie bereits erwähnt ist Rachel Blake die Tochter von Alvar Hanso. Als Hauptprotagonistin des ARGs hat Rachel unter dem Pseudonym "Persephone" die Webseite der Hanso Foundation gehackt und Wahrheiten über deren Projekt und Vorsitzende enthüllt. Mit der Unterstützung von anderen Charakteren wie zum Beispiel DJ Dan, Darla Taft (GidgetGirl) und Gary Troup bringt sie weitere Wahrheiten an die Öffentlichkeit, um Beweise zu präsentieren und Informationen zu verteilen, die suggerieren, dass die Ethik, die an Menschen angewandten Praktiken, die Motive und die finanzielle Bindung an Unternehmen der Hanso Foundation unangemessen, unmoralisch und vor allem illegal sind. Rachel tritt außerdem auf der Comic Con 2006 auf und wirft den Autoren von Lost vor, dass sie die Hanso Foundation bewerben und ihren Namen in der Serie nutzen. Verschiedenes * Das Spider Protokoll wird im Laufe des Spiels vorgestellt und nie vollständig erklärt. Es ist jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass es der Name von einer von Mittelwerks "radikalen" Operationen in Sri Lanka ist. * Die Repräsentanten der Hanso Foundation verurteilen "Bad Twin" als Verzerrung der Arbeit der Hanso Foundation sowie als Falschdarstellung von Alvar Hanso und Thomas Mittelwerk. * Es gibt einen weiteren Orientierungsfilm. Der Psychologische Orientierungsfilm ist hauptsächlich eine Zusammenstellung von vielen, schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Bildern und beinhaltet keine tiefergehenden Informationen. * Peter Thompson, ein Anwalt, der verschiedene Unternehmen in fragwürdigen Prozessen vertreten hat, ist an Krebs erkrankt und wurde von Mittelwerk persönlich geheilt. Seitdem arbeitet er für die Hanso Foundation und ist dort unter anderem Generalanwalt. * Die Hanso Foundation treibt Stammeskriege mithilfe von Bevölkerungsprognosen voran beziehungsweise löst sie damit aus. * Es wird über mehrere Fälle berichtet, in denen öffentliche Beschwerden über die Hanso Foundation ausgesprochen werden (zum Beispiel in einem Brief des Global Welfare Consortiums oder in einem Artikel des Cape Town Inquirers). In all diesen Fällen kommt es kurze Zeit später zu einer Entschuldigung, bei denen auffällt, dass die Unternehmen von innen heraus ruhiggestellt werden. Zum Beispiel übernimmt Peter Thompson die Leitung des Global Consortiums und die Hanso Foundation kauft den Cape Town Inquirer auf. Es wird jedoch auch ein Fall erwähnt, bei dem die Verantwortlichen kurz nach der Beschwerde bei einem "Autounfall" ums Leben kamen. * Das isländische Vik Institute, ein Teil des Mental Health Appeals, verfügt über ein geheimes drittes Untergeschoss, das selbst dem Direktor Armand Zander nicht zugänglich ist. Dort berechnen bekannte Mathematiker wie zum Beispiel Vigi Benoffski mit Autisten, die in dem Institut behandelt werden, die Valenzetti Gleichung. Diese Autisten müssen die Gleichung 24 Stunden am Tag durchrechnen und Mittelwerk ist extrem besorgt, als die Berechnung aufhört, da das Institut bei einem Feuer zerstört wurde. * Es wird bestätigt, dass die Valenzetti Gleichung mit den ägyptischen Hieroglyphen zu tun hat, die auf dem Countdown in der Schwan-Station zu sehen sind. * Laut einer Sendung von DJ Dan wurde die Hanso Foundation gewaltsam aus dem Kongo vertrieben. * Mittelwerk lässt von Paik Heavy Industries ein sehr großes Schiff namens Helgus Antonius bauen, das über zahlreiche Modifikationen verfügt. Auf einem Bauplan, den Rachel Blake findet, sind viele Bereiche mit "Quarantäne" markiert und sie kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um ein Krankenhausschiff handelt. Siehe auch * The Lost Experience Hinweise * Persephone Hacks * Rachel Blake Postings Externe Links * Zusammenfassung der Lost Experience auf The Fuselage Category:Hanso Foundation Category:The Lost Experience